


Mechtober Day 2- Family/Octokittens

by velcrooooo



Series: Mechtober 2020 [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Lyf is one of the mechanisms, ah yes another fine day of keeping my promise of writing no angst this month, the crew hunting an octokitten what crimes will they commit, violinspector if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/pseuds/velcrooooo
Summary: Raphaella enlists the help of the crew of the Aurora to catch an octokitten
Series: Mechtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955017
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Mechtober Day 2- Family/Octokittens

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so for the family bit I'm focusing on found family so you gotta tilt your head and squint for that

Raphaella was looking for an octokitten.

It wasn't anything special, really. Just a solid black octokitten with white tentacles. But Raphaella had seen it around several times, watching the crew. 

Jonny hated it. It had been causing quite a bit of chaos on board, and Raphaella wanted to study it closer before he got his hands on it first.

She had tried and failed to catch it once, and now it immediately took off into the vents whenever Raphaella got too close to it. Damn thing.

She would need help from the rest of the crew if she was going to catch it.

  
  
  
  


She headed to Marius' quarters first. He would definitely help her, especially if it meant annoying Jonny. 

He was in his room with Lyf. The two of them were talking, and they didn't notice Raphaella at first. She knocked on the wall outside of the room, and Marius looked up.

"You two feel like annoying Jonny?" She asked, leaning against the door frame and grinning.

"What're you doing?" Lyf asked suspiciously, leaning back in their chair.

"Nothing destructive. I've been trying to catch an octokitten that's been messing with him. I have a feeling if Jonny finds it first…" She frowned.

Marius shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Haven't got much else to do."

Lyf nodded. "Yeah, alright. I'll help." They stood up, helping Marius to his feet and walking towards Raphaella.

"It's all black, and has white tentacles. It hangs around here a lot, so it shouldn't be too hard to find." She informed them, immediately starting down the hallway.

  
  
  
  


"How did you miss it?!" Raphaella groaned, leaning back and putting her face in her hands.

"It  _ startled  _ me!" Marius gestured towards where the octokitten had scurried off to.

They had finally found it in the armory, where it was chewing on one of Tim's guns.

Marius had tried to grab it, but it actually  _ jumped  _ at him, and immediately took off.

Lyf snorted. "It's just an octokitten. It wouldn't have like, killed you or anything."

"Even if it did, you would have been FINE." Raphaella sighed.

Marius made an indignant noise, but he didn't say anything else.

"Right. Come on, it went that way." Raphaella ran out the door, catching sight of the octokitten dashing around a corner.

She didn't stop to see if Lyf and Marius were following her, and chased after the octokitten. She didn't notice Tim walking towards her until she collided with him.

"Ack! Shit!" Raphaella stumbled backwards. "Sorry!" She smiled sheepishly.

"Christ. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tim frowned, glancing behind her at the other two.

"Do you want us to keep chasing it?" Lyf asked Raphaella, stopping right next to her.

"What? Chase what?" Tim asked.

"An octokitten. I've been trying to catch it all day. Do you want to help us?" Raphaella asked Tim, crossing her arms.

"It'll piss off Jonny." Marius added. "He's been trying to kill this thing for ages."

Tim grinned. "Oh, definitely. What're you going to do with it when you find it? Because if it's the one I think you're talking about, it's been giving me hell." 

"All black, white tentacles. I want to study it more since none of the other octokittens have caused this much trouble." Raphaella explained. "Since it's so smart, I want to know if it can be trained to do more than fuck with us."

"Sounds good." Tim nodded. "I can get the Toy Soldier to help, since the octokittens seem to like it so much."

"That's a great idea." Lyf spoke up, looking over at Marius. "Do you think Ivy would help us?"

"She definitely would. Raph, should I go get Ivy?" Marius stood up a little straighter, and looked back at Raphaella.

"Absolutely." Raphaella smiled, her wings fluttering. If all six of them worked together, the octokitten wouldn't stand a chance.

  
  
  
  


"Do you see it…?" Raphaella asked Lyf quietly.

The two of them were hiding around a corner, watching Tim and the Toy Soldier try to lure the octokittens out.

Ivy and Marius were hiding on the opposite side of the room. 

"No." They murmured from their position. They were crouched on the floor near Raphaella, prepared to block the vents when they found the octokitten.

A few octokittens had dropped from the ceiling or crawled down the halls towards where the Toy Soldier and Tim were offering them food, but none of them had seen the octokitten they were looking for.

Lyf tapped on Raphaella's shoulder, silently pointing towards one of the halls. 

The octokitten was cautiously making its way towards where the Toy Soldier was.

Raphaella held her breath, waiting for it to get closer. As soon as it was far enough away from any doors or vents, Raphaella leaped from her hiding place.

The other five acted immediately, scrambling backwards and covering all the exits while Raphaella lunged for the octokitten.

It dashed for an exit, but Ivy dove down, grabbing it before it could make it past her. "Aha! Got it!" She said triumphantly, lifting it up.

It squirmed in Ivy's grip, but she stroked its head, and it quietly relaxed after a moment.

"Awesome! Thank you so much Ivy!" Raphaella beamed.

"Did You Get It?" The Toy Soldier asked from where it was standing.

"We got it!" Raphaella laughed, running over and hugging it. "Thank you all for helping me." She pulled away after a moment, turning towards everyone else.

"Not a problem." Lyf smiled, walking over towards Marius.

Ivy handed the octokitten to Raphaella, who squinted at it. "It needs a name." She decided. "What about Chaos?"

"Nah. There are already, like, 3 octokittens named Chaos. You would think Tim would choose better names." Marius commented, grinning at Tim.

"That's unfair. I pick GREAT names!" Tim scoffed. 

"What about Riot?" Ivy offered, reaching over and petting it. Riot purred, reaching up and wrapping a tentacle around her hand.

"Well, it seems to like it. Riot it is." Raphaella smiled.


End file.
